Regret
by nearlynormel
Summary: Hans is dealing with a bit of regret in prison after the storm died down.


_So this is my first story... I kind of wanted to do something quick and interesting for my first fan fiction. I hope you peoples out there like it. I appreciate constructive criticism and reviews. Oh, and I don't own any of these characters. I just own there internal thoughts._

_..._

You should never regret anything. It stops you from moving forward, getting things done. It keeps you, right in place, holding you steadfast. Roots of regret burrow into the ground. You can't move. What's done is done. You can never go back. You just must move forward. So forget about it.

But sometimes it isn't easy to forget.

Prince Hans. Prince Hans of the Southern Isles. Hans of the Southern Isles. Prisoner Hans of the Southern Isles.

Prisoner.

It was true. Here he was Prince Hans, locked up in dingy cell under his family's castle. His castle.

Hans gritted his teeth. The cell smelled like fish, mud, and mold. The shadows that filled the room mocked him. They danced on the stone walls, and in his mind.

It was unfair. All Hans was trying to do was to make a name for himself. Who could blame him? This castle was the place he grew up, but never his home.

He was the youngest of twelve brothers. The youngest. That meant the kingdom would never be yours. It wasn't written in stone, but everyone knew it deep down. He lived in the shadows of his older brothers, and they enjoyed rubbing it in his face. Some of them tried to play with him. But Hans didn't like to lose. He never had any friends, his own parents ignored him. He was after all, not important. The castle itself was a prison, but at least up there he got a decent meal.

If only he had done something different.

No, don't think that. You did everything you could do.

Forget regret.

Hans stood up and began to pace around his dingy cell. His regal clothes had been removed and he stood in peasant garb. The rough fabric irritated his skin. He scratched his arm.

It was interesting what could drive a man like him to treason, and attempt at murder. The plan was to woo the queen. Woo the queen become the king. It wasn't a very original plan. He wasn't the only guy there that was at the bottom of the birthright. Even some of his brothers tried to grab a slot in Arendale.

Then of course he stumbled into Anna. She was annoying, awkward, and an opportunity. It was closer than anyone else got, but who could stand second place.

He was always a sore loser.

Hans paced some more.

He was a prince. Anna was a princess. She fell in love with a man she just met. He felt no love for her at all. He could never love a girl like that. In fact he despised every inch of that girl's being. She was a fool. The poor little dear must have been so lonely. Who was he kidding, he was lonely too.

Lonely, like in this cell.

Hans wasn't sure why he did it. Even now. He wasn't thinking ahead you know. Maybe the queen would step down? She wasn't much of a people person. All he knew was that he didn't want to be a prince. He wanted to be king. He didn't want second place.

Hans turned to the grey stone wall in front of him. If he looked closely he could see the sea. It rumbled and turned coaxing him into madness.

Who ever thought the sea could turn to a blanket of ice. Sure he saw ponds, lakes, rivers, all be stopped to a standstill by the unforgiving cold. But never could the ocean be tamed. It moved to fast for the cold. At least until she showed up.

She was a witch. A witch who could tame the sea. One step on the water and the harbor froze. The queen was a witch. And what do all witches do? They flee.

The queen fled. Hans' was sure that the public would turn on the witch. Immediately crown Anna the queen. And him the king. The king. Not a prince, but a king. But no. The queen fled, so her little princess followed.

Maybe if he followed to- No. No. Forget regret.

Hans stayed behind. Took care of what would one day be his people. The princess's horse came back. He has to do something. He was going to be the king after all.

Hans was not sure what he was going to find, when he led his team into the frozen mountains. Hopefully not the dead body of his future bride. But that got him thinking. Maybe the witch killed her. That would get the public on his side. Wouldn't it?

Wouldn't it?

Never had such a dark thought filled his mind. In the stories he would read himself to sleep every night when he was small, they always had a young prince in it. He would end up becoming king in the end. Beating out his older brothers, usually in blood shed.

Hans sighed. Purple bags hung under his eyes. He couldn't get much sleep here. Nor did he think he could get much sleep anywhere else.

Hans had tracked down the witch. He told his men to catch her. Don't harm her. She was the queen. He could think about killing the witch and the princess. Didn't mean he had to do it.

Hans told the queen to come back. _Don't be the monster they think you are. _The witch was a monster, but not the only one there. There was another.

If only he turned back.

No Regret, Remember.

They took her back to the castle the snow was getting worse. The duke talked about ending this eternal winter. Ending the witch's grasp on the sea. Hans could see himself, sword in one hand, the dead queen at his feet.

His people were dying. Was there any other way?

Hans thought about that fateful hour. He remembered sitting there thinking about what must be done. A witch who tamed the sea was to powerful. She obviously wasn't going to lift her curse. So someone had to lift it for her.

For Hans' people. For his thrown.

You could have said the man was going crazy. But he was just a crazy man following his dream. Haven't you ever had something that you wanted so badly, so badly you would kill for it?

Hans turned from the stone wall. This was the hardest part to remember. The moment that his plan fell apart.

If one good thing could be said about the princess, she was persistent.

He was planning to go and find Anna. He already had the people's trust, he just needed hers. If he could convince her that slaying the queen was a good idea, then it would be settled. Hans knew he had no chance deep down, but he was going to try.

That's when Anna came to him.

"Anna!" he said as he grabbed her freezing body into his. He felt nothing for this woman, but she held on tight.

"Oh, you're so cold!" cried Hans. He took acting classes when he was young. It was so easy lying to her.

"Hans, you have to kiss me!"

"What?"

"Now!"

"Oh, slow down!" said Hans. He was suddenly very confused.

The servants slipped away, to give Hans and the princess some space.

"What happened out there?" Hans asked.

"Elsa struck me with her powers." Anna answered. Her eyes wide open, the blue glazed over by fear.

"You said she would never hurt you."

"I was wrong."

Maybe convincing her would not be as hard as Hans thought. She always was an idiot.

Anna let out a cry and started to fall. Hans pulled her up, and wrapped her in his arms. She was cold, just like his feelings for her.

He led her over to the sofa and gently let her down.

"She froze my heart, and only an act of true love could save me." Anna's eyes were so full of hope.

Full of hope that he didn't care a bit about.

"A true love's kiss." Hans echoed

Hans leaned in. He brushed back some of the princess' hair. He leaned in close.

"Oh, Anna if only there was someone out there who loved you." he whispered.

Hans could see Anna's face of despair. Her wide eyes, mouth open in horror. A million thoughts could be found on that face. She was broken.

Hans had broken her.

You could say he wasn't thinking straight. No way could he have saved her. But he had condemned her to death anyway.

Hans tried as best he could not to stutter as he unveiled his master plan. Anna was going to die. He had no shame. Anna was going to die. The thrown was his. Anna was going to die.

He left the room. Anna's echoed screams still bounced around his mind. Hans stopped for a moment. He let out a ragged breath. The princess was dead. He had killed her. He was a monster. But he was a monster with thrown to get.

It wasn't hard to act like he was sad though. Not sad for Anna. But for himself.

He had his people to protect.

Maybe if he waited a little longer to make sure Anna was dead… but he didn't.

Hans slumped to the cell floor. The rest of the story was just a blur. He went to stab the witch. Stab the witch. Save the kingdom. Get the crown. Never be lonely again.

But he failed. Anna got in the way of the sword. He flew back and went unconscious.

He woke up. To make matters worse Anna punched him into the ocean. He was dragged back home.

Here was Prince Hans. Prince Hans who was supposed to be King. Here was just Hans.

"They never cared!"

"If you were me you would have down the same!"

"Kill the witch! Kill the princess!"

"I was the king that Arendell needed!"

His final words echoed in his head. He was supposed to be king. Now he was just alone.

All alone. Back where he started.

Hans closed his eyes. If only he did something-anything.

You should never regret anything. It stops you from moving forward, getting things done. It keeps you, right in place, holding you steadfast. Roots of regret burrow into the ground. You can't move. What's done is done. You can never go back. You just must move forward. So forget about it.

But sometimes it isn't easy to forget.

Hans opened his eyes. He looked around his cell. He took in every stone and every brick. He let out a ragged breath. His will collapsed. Hans began to think again about what he could have done.

After all. He wasn't going anywhere.


End file.
